


I Wish I Could Tie You Up in My Shoes

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Summary: Rachel and Quinn swap clothes.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 16





	I Wish I Could Tie You Up in My Shoes

“One, two, three.”

“You look like a star,” Rachel said, thrilled. 

“And you look like a Yale student with a little too much time on her hands to look spectacular. Wait, do I not study enough?” 

“You study plenty,” Rachel assured her. It was bizarre being in Rachel’s clothes but not as strange as seeing Rachel in hers. It has been Quinn’s idea to swap clothing. They’d done it in secret for the dramatic reveal of it all. It wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other naked before. Or, Quinn thought as Rachel kissed her fiercely, soon in the future.


End file.
